The Hidden Ones
by jojoboy914
Summary: Decades have passed since the global nuclear apocalypse that nearly wiped out humanity. The surviving members of the human race have been on a ship in space with limited time. One person saw this coming and when he went to Earth, he saw that humanity has thrived there. But things are different. To survive he must understand: Nothing is true, everything is permitted


It has been over 90 years since the Earth had suffered from a nuclear apocalypse. No one knows exactly what happened that lead to it but many agree that various countries around the world launched every nuke they had against each other. The result explosions from those nukes burned the earth's surface and killed off many forms of life. None were exempt from the nuclear blaze of fire. But some nations implemented a plane to save some lives before all of humanity became extinct. There were orbital space stations created by the nations of the world that could be used to preserve the remnants of mankind. These nations banded together to unite these stations to create what we know as the Ark.

While mankind was saved, regulations and restrictions were put in place to ensure that the remaining human population still survived. In time, we grew accustomed to these rules despite some of them being a bit ridiculous.

My name is Connor Kingsley and this is my story.

I'm a 18 year old guard cadet of the Ark. My height is 5'11" and I have short brown hair and blue eyes with slightly tanned skin. My job is to uphold and enforce the law of this place so as to ensure that peace is secured. I'm also following my father's, Edward Kingsley's, footsteps. He was a well respected guard born in Mecha Station. He was a thin yet somewhat muscular man with dark blonde hair and a scruffy beard. He also had ocean blue eyes. The place focused on engineering. He was taught the trade of engineering but wanted to be a guard because he felt it was his calling to. He was well respected by many, including some in the Council. He was best friends with a man known as Markus Kane, my godfather. My father also didn't always agree with the laws within the Ark. He did his best to enforce it but also tried to make things better for the people inside. A good amount of people wanted him to be in the Council but my dad didn't think he would be worthy of being in such a branch of leadership.

He soon met and fell in love with my mother, Katherine Kingsley. She was born in Agro Station, the agricultural section of the Ark. She had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. Very beautiful woman. It was in Agro Station that she learned much about plants, medicine and biology. But enjoyed pursuing other forms of knowledge to expand her own education. She was pretty smart and advised or taught on the education classes in the Ark so that everyone can know what to do to help revitalize the earth should we ever return. She even worked as a part time nurse so that she can ensure that everyone was healthy.

Both of my parents met each other during a visit to the Ark's archive section. The place where every record of mankind resides. Ranging from historical facts to scientific developments. The vast amount of knowledge was immense. It's also the only place where our past resides. If anything happened to it, then our history will be forgotten. My father only goes there to either get something for his boss or to be alone when the stress of the job gets to him and needs a place to be alone for a bit. My mother was a bookworm so she loved to be in the archives to learn as much as she can so as to learn not to make the same mistakes as those before.

Both of them bumped into each other and well things just clicked I guess between the two. They first formed a friendship, then a romance and eventually a marriage. Soon enough, they had me in Alpha Station where we lived. I learned much from my parents. Growing up my father taught me what he learned of engineering and some combat tactics. While my mother taught me about mankind's history, scientific theories, philosophy, agriculture, architecture and many others. Despite her being a teacher for most of my classes in the Ark, she just couldn't help herself to extensively teach me more about those topics. The information was interesting but I would be mentally exhausted after her long lectures. My father would joke that she would literally bore me to death if she didn't tone down the pace of her information overload.

I didn't have a bad childhood. Made some friends along the way. My best friend was a girl named Raven. An engineering genius with a quirky personality. We hit it off well after a conversation about new designs for the Ark. Made friends with another girl named Clarke Griffin, daughter of the head nurse of the Ark, Abigail Griffin. Her father was also an engineer. A good man like my dad. Even made friends with the Chancellor's son, Wells. He always an optimist. Could be a good leader one day for the Ark.

But things changed when my father when my father was diagnosed with cancer. Lung cancer. Doctors said he didn't have long to live. My mother tried her best to find a cure or at least treatment to help put him in remission. But nothing worked. The best she could do was give him some tea filled with medicinal herbs that have been proven to help the body fight disease. They worked for a time. Certainly gave my dad more time

than projected but in the end, his time was up. My mother and I spent our time wisely to be with him. To ensure that we would have memories before he died.

He told me to always be strong. To not let his death weigh me down and prevent me from becoming the best version of myself. He told me to take care of my mother and to ensure that the people of the Ark are safe. I promised him that I would do my best.

Many people attended his funeral and gave their condolences. My mother cried profusely during it. Kane did his best to console her. As time moved on, my mother would confine herself in our room. Doing research I think. Coming up with theories about the Earth and if it is livable. She would stay up for longer periods, never really sleeping. Her mental state would slowly deteriorate and people were getting worried for her. Especially me. She would often tell me her theories because I'm the only one that she trusted.

She would suggest that there might be people still living on the Earth. She believed that it was possible that 90 or so years was enough time for the radiation levels to decrease enough for living things to thrive. No one would believe her for there was no proof to it. Even I didn't believe her theories for it would be impossible for such a thing to happen. Instead of dismissing her though, I would entertain her ideas because I feared what would happen if I didn't.

Then one day I found her in bed sleeping. I left her be since I didn't want to disturb her for she must've been exhausted. By the time my day ended, I checked on her and saw that she was still asleep. But when I tried to wake her up. She didn't. I then checked her pulse and I froze in terror. She had no pulse. I called for medics while I didn't CPR to bring her back. By the time the doctors came, there was nothing they could do. She had been dead for too long.

My mother. The last parent that I had was gone and I couldn't save her. I failed to notice and her death is on me. I couldn't keep my dads promise. I have never felt so alone in life. I didn't even cry during her funeral. I was just numb Kane, Raven, Clarke and Wells always kept me company just so that I can know that I still have people that care about me. At first, I did my best to push them away. To leave me alone. I would lash out at them in anger. Anything to just leave me alone.

Suicide was a heavy temptation. To be with my family in the other side. Nearly succeeded until Kane found me and stopped me from doing it. Put me in a holding cell to keep an eye on me. Kane even lectured me about how my parents would've wanted me to live and to not blame myself for my parents deaths. During my time there, I contemplated my behavior and felt absolutely terrible at what I had done. In time, Kane would let me out and I would apologize for my behavior. Kane forgave me easily because he understands loss even if he doesn't show it.

Apologizing to Raven, Clarke and Wells wasn't easy. It took time to earn back their friendship, especially Raven, but they soon forgave me and understood why I acted as I did. They agreed that in a similar situation they might've done the same. Things started to go back to normal. Somewhat. Most days I can still feel the emptiness in my quarters in Alpha Station. I could sometimes see the echoes of my parents there. Their smiles and their laughter filling the room. But every time I get close to them, they fade like mist in the wind. One day I'll see them again. But for now I have work to do.

I am currently doing patrol in one of the engineering sections of the Ark. Dad said he spent time here as a young man to satisfy his curiosity to see if the systems were working right. I'll admit that I'm doing the same.

I soon make my way towards the central life support systems. As I do, I notice that something was off with them. As though they weren't doing what they were supposed to. But that's odd. The Ark's system was built to last for another century. If what I am seeing is true then the Ark systems have two years or so before it begins to fail.

This is not good. I had to double check my findings otherwise the Council won't believe me. So I had to journey towards the more forbidden sections of the engineering level. Only those in the higher ranks can go in but I have been coming here ever since my depressed, asshole phase when my parents died. Even found an old escape pod, that looked to be of Russian design, that I tinkered a bit to free myself from emotions. My father's teachings were put into use. Even if they were for wrong reasons.

But when I checked the systems here and saw the same thing, I knew that this is really true. The Ark won't be able to sustain the population of this place. Even if they reduce the population, it wouldn't make much of a difference. Everyone would die.

"I have to tell the Council" I said to myself as I leave the area and head to the Council chambers.

On my way, I ran into Clarke and Wells.

"Hey Connor, Wells and I are going to go watch a game. Want to tag along?" Clarke asked me.

"I would but I'm still on duty" I said to her.

"Come on dude. You've been working pretty much non stop. I doubt they will pay you much if you keep doing overtime" Wells tell me with a smile. I smile as well despite the fact I just learned something horrible.

"Maybe not but I still got work to do. I'll see you guys later" I said to them as I left them. Both of them looked at each other and then at my direction to which I left

"I wonder why he is in a hurry" Wells said outloud.

"Maybe it's something important. Come on let's go watch the game" Clarke said as both of them go do what they planned.

I soon made my way to the council chamber when two guards stopped me.

"The council is in session Cadet Kingsley" One of the guards told me.

"Please, I need to see the council, it's important!" I told him.

"You can't see them." The guard stated with conviction in his voice

"The future of the Ark is at stake! Please, let me see them!" I said to them as they shared a look when the door opened, and Dr. Griffin poked her head out.

"Is something wrong?" Dr. Griffin asked.

"Dr. Griffin, please I need to talk to the council. It's an emergency!" I told her with emphasized urgency

"What kind of emergency?" Dr. Griffin asked.

"The kind where we don't have as much time as we believed we did." I told her. She looked at me with a look that said that she knew I was telling he truth

"All right, let him in." Dr. Griffin said to the guards to which they opened the doors and let me in.

"Abigail, what's going on?" Jaha asked as I walked in stood before the council.

"Councilors, Chancellor, I'm sorry about this but this is an emergency. This is something that couldn't wait for later." I said to them quickly without taking a breath.

"Slow down Connor. Take a deep breath and relax" Kane said to me which I do.

"What is so urgent that you decided to interrupt a council meeting, Cadet Kingsley?" Chancellor Jaha asked me.

"Apologies again Chancellor Jaha but I have just made a terrible discovery that I believe deserves the council's attention" I said to him.

"What discovery?" Kane asked me.

"The Ark's system are failing and at their current rate, the Ark won't make it another couple of years." I told them. Most of the Council murmured to themselves

"These are serious allegations you have placed before us. What proof do you have to verify it to be true?" Jaha asked me.

"I've noticed the Ark's systems when I was in one of the engineering levels. I saw that they haven't been acting the way they normally should, even with the repairs done. That's when I knew that these systems have an expiration date." I told him and the council.

"Connor, while I appreciate your caution and care for the Ark, we have a whole team of engineers who are making sure the Ark runs as smoothly as possible. It's not perfect, but they make do with what they can." Dr. Griffin said to me.

"I am aware Dr. Griffin but this isn't about a few systems with glitches, it's about stability of the Ark's life support system and they won't last with the way things are now. The oxygen systems are already taking a toll and soon it won't be long before it starts to decrease levels through the entire station. The Ark won't have the power or supplies to fix the life support system. Everyone will die!" I said to them.

"How can you possibly know this?" Jaha asked me

"Before he joined the guards, Connor's father was an expert engineer. Even taught Connor about the trade." Kane answered the question.

"Yes that is true. To confirm what I saw, I went to the forbidden levels" I said to them.

"It is illegal for those who don't have clearance Cadet Kingsley" Jaha stated to me.

"I know, sir but what I saw there proves my point. Show your engineers and they will tell you that the Ark is dying. The people need to know. We need to do something and get ahead of this." I reasoned to them.

"We'll handle it when the time comes, Cadet Kingsley. In the meantime, the council will do what it has always done for over a hundred years. Lead the people in this station to the best of our abilities." Jaha said to me.

"Sir, with all due respect, I just informed you of the biggest threat that we are facing. And you are going to what? Sit here and deliberate when we should be doing something about it. PEOPLE'S LIVES ARE AT STAKE. DOES THAT NOT MATTER TO YOU?" I scream at him. Kane has to hold me back before I did something else.

"Stand down Connor" Kane ordered me.

"What the hell do you mean stand down?" I said to him as other guards begin to restrain me "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm sorry, Cadet Kingsley, but we can't risk you starting a panic. And added to your crimes of exploring the forbidden sections of the Ark, I believe you know the punishment for someone your age." Jaha said to which I immediately knew what he was suggesting.

"Wait wait wait!" Kane said as he prevented the guards from moving me "You can't do this Jaha. This is my godson. Floating him isn't the answer."

"You know the rules as well as I do Kane. There are no exceptions and even if I was to entertain the idea, I doubt that Cadet Kingsley would be willing to keep quiet about this discovery" Jaha explained to him as he then looked at me "Isn't that right Connor?"

"I can't just let this fact slip my mind. The people need to know that there isn't much time. They have the right to know" I said to him with an angry glare on my face.

"You see Kane? That is why we have no choice. He doesn't see the negative outcomes of his actions should he succeed. I am sorry Kane but, godson or no, he needs to be silenced. As a fellow pragmatist, you understand don't you?" Jaha asked him.

Kane then looks at me as I look at him with a pleading expression. I could tell Kane was conflicted. His face said it all. Kane is indeed a pragmatist not because he wanted to be but because his position required it. But while I know that he is a good man, I also know that he is thinking of a simple calculus. If I am permanently silent, there would be no panic within the population. Thus, no riots or chaos within the Ark to make matters worse. One life vs everyone else's.

After a few moments, I could tell that Kane has made his choice.

"I'm sorry Connor" Kane said to me with remorse and near tears in his eyes.

"Take him away" Jaha said to the guards. As they move instantly think of something.

"Wait wait! I have an alternative" I said to them.

"Stop" Dr. Griffin said to the guards to which they complied "Let's here what he has to say"

"What are you doing Abigail?" Jaha asked her.

"We're already sentencing him to die, what's the harm in hearing him out." Abigail said as she motioned for me to speak.

"If you're not going to tell the people what's happening and there's nothing to be fixed, then have another idea that could help our people survive. But it's a huge gamble" I said to everyone which got them to be a bit curious at least.

"And that would be?" Jaha asked.

"Send me to Earth." I said which made the entire room when quiet.

"Excuse me?" Jaha asked.

"Before she died, my mother theorized that it was possible that radiation levels on the planet decreased to the point that the planet could sustain life. If you send me to earth, I could prove it. This was the goal for the Ark to be in the first place. To return to our home world and rebuild. Give me a radio and I'll be able to inform you if it is safe to come back down" I explained to them.

"First thing is that your mother's mental state deteriorated when she mentioned this same idea to the council. Second, if she was correct, this would be a suicide mission." Councilor Kaplan said to me

"My mother may have been sick but she never gave up hope on the idea of all us going back to our true birthplace. I am the last of my bloodline. I'm all that's left. I willingly volunteer to prove the truth of my mother's theory before she died. Please give me that chance." I practically begged to them

"You're asking to die." Abigail said to me.

"I'd rather die on the planet's surface than the cold vacuum of space. Like I said, I am the only member of my family left. My life doesn't matter. If I do die, then I can be with my family again. But on the chance that I don't and the Earth is indeed inhabitable, then we have an opportunity to live. Let me do this. Let this be the defining moment that I can do some good and save the people that I care about that in the Ark. " I said to them.

The council looked among each other with looks of disbelief at this suicidal plan. Kane even more so. Soon enough, Jaha cleared his throat.

"Say, I were to approve of this plan…we don't have anything for a single passenger to take to the surface." Jaha stayed as fact.

"Actually we do. In the forbidden levels, I found an old escape pod that seems to have been forgotten for all of this time. I have been to tinkering with it every once in a while. I just need to work on it some more and we have a vessel for me to us." I said to him

The council soon looked at Jaha to see what he would decide for my unusual request.

"Will the pod make it to the planet?" Jaha asked.

"I am confident that it will. Give me a few days to look it over and make whatever repairs and she'll be ready." I assured him.

"Very well. Get the pod ready to drop in three days. If it's not, we will continue with your sentence. Is that clear?" Jaha asked me to which I nodded my head in agreement. "Guards, escort him to the podand watch over him. And be sure to tell no one of what occurred today."

I was then escorted out of the council chambers. Kane was about to follow until…

"Stop Kane" Jaha ordered him.

"You are just going to let this happen? There is no guarantee that this would even work. He is going to die and I...I am the one who essentially ensured that he would" Kane said as his voice started to crack.

"I know how much you care for the boy and I am sorry. But think of it this way. If what his mother said is true, then we all have a chance to go home. If not then we will just have continue to what we originally were going to do. Our hope for the future rests on his plan to work" Jaha explained to him.

"Hope may not be enough" Kane said to him.

"Which is why you and Abigail will do everything you can to ensure that Connor's plan succeeds. Figure out a course for him to land" Jaha said to him which Kane nodded to, albeit reluctantly.

Three Days Later…

I have worked for two days on the Russian escape pod. Made as much modifications as I could in this thing. Inputted parachutes that were not torn, replaced the thrusters with better ones and added a decent guiding system to help me navigate. The exterior of the pod has been reinforced with a titanium alloy for better protection. So far, this is the most fortified pod that I could manage despite the old tech that's inside.

It's the final day now and I am currently packing up some clothes and supplies for when I get down there. I'm also currently wearing black boots, black cargo pants, black t-shirt and a black leather hoodie jacket. If I'm going back to earth, I may as well look good doing it. I then grabbed a photo from my bed that I plan to take with me. It's a photo of my parents carrying baby me and smiling at the camera. This was taken at least a month after I was born. I smile at the picture before for it's a happy reminder of the good times. The times that I had both of my parents with me and ignorant to believe that nothing bad would happen to them. I then placed the photo in one of the pockets in my pants.

I also put on a necklace that my parents made for me when I was younger. Used to wear it all the time but after mom died, I just couldn't bear to wear it anymore. The necklace was a silver chain with the eagle symbol hanging from it. My mother would tell me that the eagle was the mightiest of the avian creatures. Could fly high in the air and be a deadly predator. But was also free to roam the skies without fear of its dominance to be questioned. My dad enjoyed that tidbit. Often joking that he was the eagle of the house. Made both me and mom laugh at his ridiculousness. I now wear it again as another memento of the past. And to at least have the comfort of knowing that they are with me through the necklace.

I soon hear a knock on my door that I kept open.

"I'm nearly done" I said to what I assume is one of the guards.

"Done with what?" A familiar voice asked me. I stood a bit shocked as I turned around and see the person by my door. It's Raven, my best friend.

"Raven, Hey, w-what's up?" I ask with a bit of a nervous tone.

"Well I haven't seen you in three days and thought I come and check in. Then I see you packing stuff up. Where are you going?" She asks me. I have to think quickly on an excuse.

"Oh uh well the higher ups are moving me to another station." I said to her as zip up my bag

"Really? Why? Did something happen?" Raven asked me worriedly.

"No no. They want me in medical. Higher ups probably figured that since I have an exceptional knowledge of human anatomy that I could help out. Which, you know, means that I will have to hear the constant moaning and groaning as of people complaining how they can't take a shit unless we literally put a stick up their ass. It's going to be so much fun" I said to her with a serious face.

We both look at each other for a few moments with blank expressions on our faces until we both couldn't stop ourselves from laughing at what I said. Raven and I crack up at my sarcastic jab because we both know that this happens from time to time. My laugh soon dies down a bit as Raven tries to do the same.

I start to admire Raven face. I've had a crush on Raven for a good while now. She's pretty, funny, smart and just plain awesome to be around. But she is dating some guy named Finn. She would sometimes talk about him and say he's a pretty sweet guy. Never met him myself so I have to take her word for it. Well it's my fault that I didn't tell her about my feelings before but it's probably a good thing that I didn't. She seems happy with this Finn guy and I don't want to ruin our relationship because of my feelings. Her happiness matters and if she is happy then I'm content on just being her friend.

Eventually, Raven calms herself down.

"That was funny. Hopefully you wouldn't have to clean up the mess bird boy" she says to me with a smile.

"Hey, do I look like I wear tights and a mask Bird girl?" I ask her playfully.

"Well there was that one Halloween party" she said to me.

"Oh my god. Seriously? I lost a bet and I had to honor it. I'm a man of my word after all" I said to her with a smile.

"I know bird boy, I know" she responded to me "So when do you think you will come back home?"

"I-I'm not sure. Depends on the higher ups. Who knows when I'll be back. If at all" I said to her with a tinge of sadness in my voice. Fortunately, Raven doesn't notice it.

"Oh ok. Well don't be stranger ok bird boy?" Raven said to me as she gives me a hug. I hug her back.

"I'll try bird girl" I said to her with a sad smile. We soon end the hug

"Till we meet again" I tell her

"Till we meet again" Raven said to me with a smile on her face.

She then leaves my quarters as I sigh in relief that Raven didn't know that anything was wrong. I just feel bad about lying to her. Her and everyone else I know. This plan of mine is the best change that we have as a species. I doubt they would understand why I would have to do this.

I then pick up my stuff and head to the rendezvous point.

It doesn't take me long to get to the location of the old escape pod. When I get there, I am met by the Council and guards. They are standing next to my vessel which has been dubbed Voyager.

"Voyager? Fitting name" Jaha commented.

"I'm ready, Chancellor." I said which makes Jaha turn to me and nod his head.

"Then we'd best get to it. We've managed to secure a drop window that's nearby a possible safe spot." Jaha said as he showed me a map and the location of a bunker. "Mt. Weather, it's a military base built into a mountain. It was said to house supplies that would last a group of three hundred for up to two years."

"What makes you think it's still around? Let alone would still have any supplies if it is?" I ask him

"It was built to withstand nuclear warfare. And it's highly unlikely that there is any humans alive to take those supplies" Dr. Griffin reasoned to me.

She may have a point but I have this strange feeling that she could be wrong. Focusing on the matter at hand, I take the map and analyze more closely.

"If the earth is survivable, Mt. Weather will the best shot for supplies for you and everyone who follows." Dr. Griffin added

"Understood. How close can you get me?" I ask.

"We've managed to secure a drop about 30 miles from the location." Kane said to me.

"How accurate is that drop?" I ask him

"As accurate as it's going to be." Jaha said to me to which I nod in acceptance to this. "Mr. Kingsley, there's no shame in backing out. The ship could provide usual supplies for the Ark rather than a suicide mission."

"There'd be a lot of shame. If I had the chance to save two thousand people and I didn't take it, I couldn't live with myself. And to make it worse, I would be disappointing my parents for not even making the attempt. My father once said that it is better to die for something than to live for nothing at all." I explained to Jaha to which he nodded. Dr. Griffin then stepped forward with another small pack.

"This pack has everything we could spare. A few days rations, some water and other things you may need." Dr. Griffin said as I took the bag and she held up a bulky digital wristband with needles. "This will help us monitor your vitals and relay the information here. If the earth is survivable, this will let us know."

She snatched in on me wrist as I felt a pinch like pain that was tolerable.

"Ow." I said to her. She then hugged him.

"Good luck." Dr. Griffin said as I hugged her back.

"We couldn't spare a radio, so that was the next best thing." Jaha said as I nodded my head and stand next to the pod.

"Godspeed, Mr. Kinglsey." Jaha said to me as he offered his hand. I then shaked it but before I let go I had to tell him something.

"There's a girl at Mecha Station, Raven Reyes. She's my best friend. If I don't make it…tell her I'm sorry…I'm sorry I couldn't say goodbye. Same goes for Clarke and Wells" I said to him.

Jaha and Dr. Griffin nodded at the request since they know my relationship with their children. Before Istep inside, Kane stops me.

"Connor. Can you please reconsider this course of action? I already lost two of my best friends. I can't lose you too." Kane said to me with sadness in his voice.

"Kane, I have to do this." I told him.

"This is just another attempt to kill yourself isn't it? You really do see yourself as unimportant?" Kane asks me in hope that I change my mind.

"When I chose to become a guard, I understood the responsibility that I had chosen to bear. Our oath is to protect humanity and ensure its survival, no matter the cost. If my life is the price to pay for that, then so be it." I said to him. Kane was about to talk again but I cut him off.

"I should be furious with you Kane. You didn't defend me and chose to let me die" I begin to say to which Kane looks at me with sadness. Some of the council, Jaha and Dr. Griffin, feel a bit of remorse for their choice.

"But during my time fixing this pod, I realized that I can't be angry with you. You were put into a difficult decision and made the choice that you believed was good for everyone. But I know that you didn't make it likely. You are my family. My godfather. My parents would be disappointed in me if I didn't forgive you. So here it is. I forgive you, Kane. And should this plan fail, this will be goodbye. I didn't have the chance to say that to my mom and I have regretted it ever since. But I won't let you suffer from that same regret." I said to him as I give him a hug.

He hugs me tightly and sheds a good amount of tears. This may very well be our last hug that we may ever have. Better make the most of it. We hug for a good three minutes and then end it. He nods his head to me to which I reciprocate and I step into the pod. I then strapped myself inside the seat as the closed the pod's door and locked it in place. I waved goodbye to everyone as they waved back and left the airlock. Kane, Dr. Griffin and Jaha were the last to leave. I then turned on the systems of the pod and waited as the Council quickly returned to the council room while leaving one guard behind with the airlock release.

"Engaging airlock." The guard said as he looked through the glass and nodded at me to which I nod back. "Opening airlock in three…two…one…mark."

The guard pressed the button and the air lock opened. My pod was dropped from the station and began falling straight to Earth. I watched through one of the windows as the Ark was becoming further away from my vision. I am now in the vacuum of space. This is an experience that is both amazing and downright terrifying. It's really quiet out here. The silence is practically deafening. Until the pod begins to rumble as I get closer to the Earth's atmosphere.

"Alright, atmosphere re-entry." I said to myself as I checked the systems, and so far everything seemed to be fine. My pod began to speed up and shake increasingly. I then activated the thrusters activated and began to slow my descent. Everything was going well so far until…

One of the rockets mis-fired and it violently shook the pod and made it spin.

"Oh fuck me" I said as I held onto his seat.

I know that the parachutes need to be activate to slow me down or I'll explode on impact, so I quickly hit the button and the parachutes deployed. This evened me out and stopped my spinning. The parachutes, combined with the thrusters also slowed me down but not slow enough for it to be a simple landing. I brace myself as the pod hits the ground hard and the force makes me hit my head on the side of the pod. This act doesn't knock me out but it definitely blurred my vision and made me really dizzy.

"Jesus Christ that hurts" I said to myself as I just sit in the pod for a few minutes to let my vision and head heal enough for me to go outside. Pretty sure this could be a concussion.

After maybe five or so minutes, I leave the pod and land on the ground. I had to cover my eyes from the bright light surrounding the area. I could feel a rush of warm air hitting while my eyes adjust to the light. Once they do, I am greeted by a sight that reminded me of what my mother would show me on Earth's forests before the apocalypse. It looked almost exactly like that. I then take a deep breath and smelt the fresh clean air that I was surrounded by. I then begin to laugh as I am now on Earth. Alive and well, somewhat, and experiencing true confirmation of my mother's theory.

"WE DID IT!!!!!" I scream out loud with excitement which causes an echo "You were right Mom. You were right"

Back on the Ark, the council was in the communications room where only a select few were gathered to monitor Connor's progress on the ground. All they could see were pictures of the general location of where he landed as well as his biometric data.

"How is he?" Kane asked worriedly as Abigail looked over Connor's data.

"Looks to be fine but there is a spike in his vital signs." Abigail said.

"Could that be from radiation exposure?" Jaha asked her.

"One possibility, yes, along with injuries sustained during landing." Abigail said to him.

"And the other?" Kane asks.

"He's excited his plan worked." Abigail said as they looked at the data. "But there is an issue. Connor's pod was on course, but the reentry and thruster failure knocked him further away."

"How far off course was Mr. Kingsley's pod?" Jaha asked.

"He's 60 miles away from Mt. Weather." Abigail said.

"Dammit." Jaha said as they saw the distance between Connor and the bunker.

Back to Earth, I had soon calmed myself over my initial excitement of being on Earth and got to work on locating where I am. I took out the map Jaha gave me as well as a compass to figure it out. Based on what I was looking at, I gathered that I was, maybe, 62 miles away from Mt. Weather. I needed to head east to get to it. So I grabbed my stuff and looked through it before I left. I then see a shock baton that Jaha must've given me for defensive purposes. Could prove useful. I take it out, test that it works and holstered it on my pants.

After that I look at the ship and see a broken piece of titanium sticking out. I then go to grab it and yank it out of the ship. The piece looks sharp and looks a bit like a dagger. I then reverse gripped the dagger-like metal and swing it around to see how it feels. It's a bit heavy but can get the job down.

"Should do the trick" I comment as I holster the piece on the other side of my pants.

I then cover up my pod with dirt and other natural resources to hide it. Just to be safe. Once I do that, I head out to find Mt. Weather.

For a few hours, I have been walking through this dense jungle keeping my eyes open for anything that would be useful for later. I see many plants and flowers that are familiar to me because of my education. I would take some but I have to focus on Mt. Weather. It's a shame that I haven't seen any animals. I remember reading about the abundance of animals Earth had before the nuclear apocalypse. I like to think that they might've survived somehow. I then checked my compass and saw that I was still moving in the right direction. I also took out the map and see that I have 50 miles to go. Making some progress.

I then take a break and drank some water to rehydrate myself. Once I take my first sip, I hear something nearby. I become curious and find out what it is. I soon slowly stepped behind a tree and was amazed to see a deer eating grass.

"Incredible" I said to myself as I smile at the sight. The deer then picked up its head and quickly ran away. I frowned as I must've scared it until...

"RAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHHHH" I hear as I am tackled to the ground by something heavy. It has me pinned to the ground but I was able to grab shock baton that I have in my pants and shock it.

Whatever it is grunts in pain as it gets off of me and I get up to see what it was. As I do, I was shocked to see another human male with some kind of white war paint on his face, wearing some kind of leather rags and has a tomohawk holstered on his side. I couldn't believe it, my mom was right again. There are human survivors here. The man looks at me with a look filled with rage and then takes out his tomohawk.

"Hey I'm not the enemy. I'm human too" I said to the man but he doesn't listen to me as he charges at me.

He goes for a full swing to my head but I duck and shock the man again. He yells in pain for a few minutes and then drops to the ground.

"Fuck me. Glad that's over" I said as I look at the man before me. I soon hear a branch break behind me.

That's never a good sign.

I then get hit in the shoulder with something, making me drop my baton and grunt in pain. I look and see that it was an arrow. I then turn around and see another man with a bow and arrow aimed at me with similar outfit as the man I shocked. He fires again and quickly block it with my arm. The arrow breaks upon impact on the wrist band that Dr. Griffin gave me. The force of the arrow also damaged it and hurt my wrist a bit. I then take out the arrow imbedded in my shoulder, take out the piece of metal I brought with me and go pick up my baton. But I stopped myself as I do when I see the tomohawk was right next to the baton. I quickly decide to take the tomohawk as my main weapon.

The man holsters his bow and arrows and takes out a sword and comes charging at me with another primal scream that echoed in the air. He jumps in the air and goes for a downward slash but I dodge it but rolling over to the side. The man then quickly comes at me with a side slash block with the tomohawk and use his incredible force against him to have him move past me as I slice his side with the metal.

The man screams more in rage as he comes at me again with little regard to his wound. He then begins to slash his sword violently and unpredictably at me. I do my best to block his strikes but I get sliced up a bit in the process. He then kicks me with enough force to have me hit a tree with my back. It was definitely painful. As I grunt in pain, the man then goes to slice my head off but I duck away as his sword hits the tree and gets stuck in it. The man tries to take it out with both hands but I use this as an opportunity to cut off one of his hands with the tomohawk and stab his neck with the piece of metal. Blood begins to flow around the metal and my hand as the man just gurgles in response. He then let go of his sword and fell to the ground dead.

I just fall on my knees to the ground. I breathe heavily as my adrenaline is pumping heavily and I am in a bit of shock over killing someone. I never thought that I would ever do that but it was me or him. I try to calm myself down until I see, from the corner of my eye, the other man gets up from the ground groaning in pain.

"Shit" I said to myself as I get up from the ground with a bit of difficulty.

The man then looks to me and at the dead one in the ground. He looks to me again and roars in rage as he charges at me. I then quickly throw the metal I had in my hand at his head. The metal penetrates his forehead and most likely his skull and part of his brain. The man stops for a moment, falls to his knees and then falls on his face, pushing the metal further inside and exiting the back of his head. Blood spilling out and creating a pool around him.

"Should've stayed down" I said to the man as I look over myself.

My clothes are more or less intact. Got some slash marks from the other guys sword but they don't look too deep to have caused significant damage. My shoulder wound looks bad but manageable. I then look at my wrist band and see how bad the damage is. From what I could tell, the arrow damaged its circuitry so it's highly likely that it's not working as it's supposed to.

"Lovely" I said sarcastically as I use the tomohawk to break the wrist band off me.

I then take out my canteen and wash myself of the blood that I was covered in. Once I do, I hear movement behind me.

"Seriously?" I said with a sigh since I have a feeling these guys have backup.

I then turned around and see seven people wearing dark colored leather clothing and animal skins dressed for fighting. They looked a bit different than the other guys. They had weapons like swords, spears as well as bows with arrows. Some of them had masks while the others kept their face open. But one was different from the rest. This was the one that caught my attention. This person long dark white robes, that look almost gray, with some kind of patterns imprinted on them and an emerald cape. This person also had their hood up to hide their face. Whoever this person is, he's definitely not someone to fuck with.

I soon did the only logical thing to do. I dropped my weapons and raised my arms up in surrender. The six-people surrounded him and a tall, bald man with tattoos all over his face held his sword at my throat, when a woman held up her hand, stopping him. She was smaller than the rest with dark skin and a crescent shaped tattoo around her right eye. She had black hair and stared down at him, like he was an animal. As they got closer, I got a better look at their clothing and it looks like they were wearing armor. Except for the hooded one. The hooded person looked to be not wearing any armor that I could visibly see. Only leather gauntlets. Based on what I'm seeing, this hooded figure was male and he looked to be analyzing me.

"Chon yu bilaik? Hakom yuk amp raun hir?" The woman said to me in a unknown language to which I didn't understand her. (Who are you? Why are you here?)

"I'm sorry, I don't understand you." I said as her with my hands still up as they all looked at me. "I don't suppose any of you speak English?"

"Who are you? Why are you here?" The woman said as I just become shocked that the English language is still around on Earth after all this time.

"My name is Connor Kingsley." I said to her.

"Why are you here, Connor?" the woman asked.

"I don't want trouble. I came down to see if the Earth was habitable. I was walking around until I was attacked by these guys." I explained to her as the woman looks at me and the dead men.

"Not many can fight Reapers and live to tell the tale." the hooded man said to me.

"Reapers?" I ask him.

"That is what we call those who attack without mercy or reason." The woman said to me.

"It would seem that you have some skill in combat. Impressive" the hooded man complimented me.

"Not that impressive. I am cut up and suffering from an arrow wound" I said to the man to which he looks at my shoulder.

"Skaikru Gona. Frag em au!" One of the people shouted as he was about to charge at me but the hooded man when in front of me. (Sky people warrior. Kill him!)

Shing!!

Is what I heard as the hooded man had a blade coming out of his left and right gauntlet. What amazed me that I couldn't even see that he had weapons on him. Those blades must have been hidden. He also had his arms to his side showing them off to everyone and as he did everyone seemed to be weary of him. The man that looked like that wanted me dead stepped back. The hooded man then sheathed his blades once the angry man was back to his position. He then gets close to me.

"What are you doing?" I ask him as I was about to move away but he prevented that by grabbing me. He was really strong.

"I am not going to hurt you" he said as he takes out a leaf with some sort of substance.

"What is that?" I ask him as he uses two fingers from his hand and smothers the substance on them.

"Medicine. Should help heal your wound" he said to me as he places the substance on my wound. I hissed a bit as he does.

"Yu na nou dula op dei de, Altair. Em na ste an baga" one of the other people said to the man (You can not do that, Altair. He could be an enemy)

"Dei de ste gon our heda gon sad in" the woman said to her comrade (That is for our commander to decide)

Soon enough, the hooded man finished applying the gooey substance on my shoulder. While it stings, I can feel my wound healing a bit.

"Thank you" I said to him to which he subtly nods his head and puts away his medicine.

"We will take him to Tondc. The commander is there now. She will decide his fate." The woman said as some of the men took my stuff and pushed me in the direction the woman was going. They even took the bodies of these so called Reapers with them.

I had no choice to follow. I followed the woman in fear of what might happen if I don't do what they say. We walked for an entire day, stopping only once to get some rest and water and unfortunately for me, most of the men drank all my canteen water after checking it wasn't poisoned. On the other hand, the hooded man was kind and gave me some of his water. He barely talked during our time walking. And my wound seemed to have healed nicely. I thanked the man again but he continued to not say a word to me or anyone else.

**Next day later...**

It was around the late afternoon when I saw a huge marble statue of a man. The statue was decrepit and broken but it looked a lot like the old pictures in the history books of one of the monuments in what was the United States Capital. I then saw a rusted over sign that read tonDC 10 miles. This seemed to be the remnants of the city once known as Washington DC. Capital of one of the old worlds government before nuclear fire. This is something truly incredible.

After a few more minutes of observation, I begin to see metal structures and old homes. Empty and broken. We then came to a large gate where there were other people in armor with weapons. I looked and saw that the wall was made of old metal and other things they probably found here, it wasn't that much different from the Ark. Must be how these people survived.

The woman walked to the gate and spoke to the guards in that unknown language and who then opened the gate in response. As it opened, I saw a small-town bustling with people. Men, women, children, and elderly who were going about their business. I was amazed at the site. Humanity has survived and thrived on Earth evil the rest of us remained in the sky.

I was soon shoved forward, to which it broke my amazement, as the bald man made me keep pace and as soon as we entered the town, everyone stopped and stared at me. I looked and saw what I presumed were houses but they weren't in the best of conditions, makeshift farms, a pen for chickens and other animals, and fires all around.

I soon stopped when I saw the woman in front of me go up to talk to another woman. This woman, exuded confidence, and power. She was dressed like a warrior with braided dark blonde hair and had black war paint on her face. She seems to be of a high authority.

"Indra, chon dison bilaik? Hakom yu kamp raun hir?" She asked. (Indra, who is this? Why is he here?)

"Anya, disha skat throu daun two reapers en win au. De heda would gaf in gon ai op him en ai op chomouda em ste hir en taim em truly fell kom de skai." Indra said to her which made Anya look at me (_Anya, this boy fought two Reapers and won. The commander would need to see him and see why he is here and if he truly fell from the sky_.)

Anya walked forward and took a closer look at me. I wasn't afraid of her. I just killed two people that wanted me dead and I really didn't think that I would be alive at this point. So fear is the last thing on my mind at the point. Anya seems to see that as the case. She then looked at the hooded man and he subsequently nodded his head which confuses me to why. After that, she looks back at me.

"Let us see you are what you say you are" Anya said to me as as they escorted me through the town while everyone looked at me and the dead Reapers carried by the warriors.

They soon brought me to the middle of the town where a large ornamental and sacred looking tent was set up with two guards at the entrance. Anya nodded to the two who nodded back but looked at me with blank and distrustful expressions on their faces. Anya and Indra walked in and I followed but one guy with a large beard and two distinct tattoos on the side of his face grabbed my arm.

"If you so much as look at her the wrong way, I will slit your throat and disembowel your corpse" He warned me with a serious tone. I nodded and walked into the tent where I saw a bunch of other warriors with their weapons ready and a woman sitting in a throne of antlers playing with a knife.

I looked at her and she seemed like she was my age, maybe a year older. She had brown hair was dressed in black and brown armor with a metal left shoulder pad. She had war paint on her face by her eyes and a symbol in between her eyebrows and she was holding a knife.

She stared me down with those green eyes of hers, like she was piercing into my soul trying to see something. I remained as calm as possible for I knew who she is. She is the one in charge.

"So, you are the one my general tells me killed two Reapers and fell from the sky." She said, in a smooth yet confident tone.

"I am." I said to her.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"My name is Connor Kingsley." I said to introduce myself.

"Why should I believe you come from the sky?" She asked me as I looked around.

"You don't have to. But based on my appearance, you can see that I'm clearly not from around here." I said as Indra took the bags that she and her people took, opened them and sift through my clothes and rations.

She tossed a shirt on the ground and then something fell on the ground. A golden ring. I recognized it to be my mother's wedding ring. I kept it after she died. I completely forgot that I had it inside. Indra picked it up and handed it to the commander. I looked at her and saw that she held it and wondered what it was.

"It's a ring. Meant to symbolize marriage between two people." I said to her as she then goes to put it on her finger.

"Take that off now" I said angrily to her as I try to walk forward but two guards held me back and had their weapons to my throat.

Everyone seemed to be on edge on what's going on. The commander saw me react as she put the ring on her finger, which fit her well, and knew that it meant something.

"This is important to you?" She asked me

"It belonged to my mother before she died. I kept it as a reminder of our past." I said as she took off the ring and motioned her guards to stand down.

"Why are you here?" She asked me to which I cleared my throat.

"Look, I'm not here to hurt anyone or cause you any trouble. I'm here by accident. I was on my way to Mount Weather when those Reaper guys attacked me." I said to her as she looked at me curiously.

"Why would you go there?" She asked.

"Because my people think it's has supplies to help me survive. Me and those back where I'm from." I said to which it made the commander interested.

"Do you truly come from the sky?" She asked as I nodded me head.

"Yes. My people, we've been in space for a long time. 95 years to be exact. We didn't think anyone was alive down here because of the nuclear attacks over 100 years ago. My mother believed it to be possible that humanity somehow survived and the Earth was habitable. I came down to confirm if it's true." I said to her

"Why did they send a boy from the sky?" The Commander asked me.

"They didn't send me. Not really. I volunteered for this. The place my people are living…I found out it wont last forever. Soon, people will start dying and I told my leaders we needed to do something about it, but they would rather do nothing then try to fix it. So they decided to kill me before the truth was made known." I explained which made everyone in the room look at each other.

"Why would they do that?" She asked.

"The place we live has too many people inside and soon they won't be able to survive. They wanted to keep people from panicking and believed their choice was justifiable. In a certain viewpoint, it was but I had to do something. So rather than dying up there, I volunteered to come here even though the risk of dying was greater. But I am here and it's likely that my people think me dead already." I said as the commander stood up and walked closer to me.

"Will they come here to follow you?" She asked me but I shook my head.

"No. They don't have the resources to follow me. They thought this was suicide." I replied

"And yet you came anyway?" She asked as me as I thought of all my friends and Raven.

"My parents are dead and I'm the only one left in my family. But I have people I care about up there and if my death meant that it would be possible to save them, then it's a fair trade." I told her with a determined voice.

"You have courage Connor of the sky people and you have strength. Few can fight a Reaper, let alone two." She said mirroring the words of the hooded man

"I was a guard cadet back home. I was trained to protect people, and I got lucky." I said as I looked around and decided to take a gamble. "Look, my people won't come down here for me but yours did and didn't kill me. Let me repay that debt and take me to Mt. Weather. Before all this happened, it was filled with supplies like food and medicine. If you help me there, you can take half of everything."

"No." She said to me.

"Why not?" I asked as one of the guards held his sword to my throat.

"Gustus." She said as the man lowered his blade. "The mountain you speak of is death. The Mountain Men kill and take any who venture there."

"Mountain men?" I asked her

"Men who reside in the mountain you seek. The acid fog comes, and they take any who travel too close to the mountain, no matter what clan they are from. And at night, the reapers take the rest. Many have gone to the mountain, and none have returned." She explained to me

"So there are others that also survived and using the mountain and its supplies against you. Fuck me." I said as the commander sat in her chair. "Then let me help you another way, to repay you for letting me live."

"How?" She asked with an amused tone

"I was a fighter back home, but I was also know many many things that could of use. Like engineering" I said to which they didn't know what I meant. "I can build and fix things. I can help you here."

"What makes you think we need your help?" The commander asked.

"Everyone needs help, even when they don't know it. I can improve things here. From what I saw, the homes you have aren't that warm. Have you thought about using clay?" I asked.

"What is this, clay?" Indra asked me. It would seem that they are not knowledgeable of natural resources. Probably fair given their environment.

"Clay, it's a natural soil that's perfect for building and sculpting. And it's insulated so it keeps things warm and keeps the cold out. Something I figure is important here. Do you have any nearby lakes or streams?" I ask her.

"Yes, many." Indra replied.

"Then you've probably seen clay but didn't know it. Clay is made by water and once you gather and dry it, it's sturdy material. You can build homes with it, walls, anything you can imagine you can probably build with clay." I told them in which some were intrigued. "Please, let me prove I have something to offer. Let me help."

The commander looked at me and decided to amuse me by accepting my offer.

"Very well. You killed two Reapers that have killed many of my kin. Blood demands blood and you have repaid that. If what you say is true, then you can repay the debt we have given you. But should you fail, you will die." She told me

"Fair enough." I replied to her as she motioned for one of the guards to get someone. The guard returned with a tall strong looking man with blue eyes and a long beard who looked like he was in his late 20s.

"Sha heda?" He asked. (Yes, commander?)

"Jak op em korm fis op hef, em ste hurt. Bilaik krom em. Em nou speak our sleng, so use Gonasleng." The commander said as the man nodded. (Take him to be healed, he is hurt. Be careful with him. He does not speak our language so use English.)

Indra handed me back my things but I stopped when I saw the commander still had my mother's ring but before I could ask for it back I was dragged out of the tent by the man.

"Are you sure, Commander?" Anya asked.

"He has information that we don't know of. If he proves useful, he will live. If he does not, he will die." She said as Anya nodded.

**Next day...**

I was brought out of my sleep when I heard a lot of noise coming from practically all angles. I soon begin to rub my eyes and sat up to realize where I am. I was in a small tent that Anya had set up for me to rest. It wasn't anything special, but it was only big enough for me to sleep without any issues. So that was a plus. I soon got up, cracked my bones and stretched my muscles. I then put on my clothes and walked out of my tent to which I soon see that everyone in the town busy with their own tasks like tending to fires, making food, or making clothes. It is truly a sight to see.

I then looked around and saw a lot of the villagers still looking at me with some level of curiosity but kept their distance. Then I saw Nyko, a healer that I met yesterday to further tend to my wounds, walking about and nod at me, so I responded by nodding back.

I then saw some scrap metal by my tent, most likely the things people didn't use, but I did see some logs and a flat piece of metal like a giant square right next to it. So I had an idea. I begin clearing a small area next to my tent, removed the excessive shrubbery and grass and put up four logs like legs of a table. I then put the wide piece of metal down on the logs to which it leveled out. This could certainly work for me when I make the clay.

I then saw Indra with three warriors come up to me.

"Morning." I greeted her.

"We leave to find this clay soon. Get water and some food." Indra said as I nodded my head in agreement.

I then grabbed my bag, took out a ration protein bar and wait it. I then finished the ration and went to fill up my empty canteen. I saw a communal water collector where people got their water and decided to walk over to use it. Once I finished filling up my canteen, I get shoved by a warrior which makes me drop it. I go down to pick it up and see that the warrior that shoved me was glaring at me.

"You don't belong here, outsider." He said to me.

"That's not for you to decide. And you should watch where you are going" I said as I grabbed my canteen and glare at the warrior.

"You have a tongue on you outsider, how about I cut it off?" He said as he pushed me. I was becoming really annoyed so I pushed back.

"Back off." I said as some people, unbeknownst to me, began to surround to watch.

The hooded man was watching this with interest. Some warriors were going to stop it when Lexa motioned them to stop.

"No, let us see what Connor Kingsley has." Lexa said as she saw the warrior try to punch me in the face I block it and punch him in the gut.

I then threw a left haymaker at the warriors face which knocked him back. I go for a right jab but the warrior blocked it, grabbed my arm and headbutted me. I became disoriented which made me wide open for the warrior to kick me. I hit the ground hard as the warrior kicked me again in the stomach. He moves away from me and gloats to the crowd. To which most cheer. I groan in pain but I soon get back up. The warrior sees this and tries to punch me again but I moved to the side and kneed him in the gut.

The warrior staggered as I then lunged forward and punched him across the face, knocking him back. The warrior quickly recovered as I go for another punch. He grabbed my fist and then threw me over his shoulder and onto the ground. He punched me across the face but I moved out of the way of the second punch. I then punched the warriors face which pushed him back and gave me time to get up from the ground.

The warrior begins to lunge at me with a haymaker but I block it and quickly counter with a hard right uppercut to the jaw. The uppercut discombobulates the warrior giving me the opportunity to tackle him to the ground. Once I do, I proceed to punch him continuously in the face. Right punch, left punch, right punch, left punch, right punch, left punch. Every punch I have made my knuckles bloody and turning the warriors face into a mess. After a few more punches, I soon stop and see that the warrior is coughing up blood and moaning in pain.

"Never underestimate me" I said before I threw one more punch and knocked the warrior out.

I breathe heavily as I get up from the ground and look at everyone that was watching. They see me with bloody knuckles, a bleeding nose and a few scratches on my face. I then see some other warriors itching for a fight. I'm still in pain but I put my hands up ready for another round.

"I can do this all day" I said to them as they begin to charge at me but the Commander stops them before they could.

"EM PLENI!" Lexa shouted as the warriors which stopped them from going further. (Enough!)

"Connor stein klin yuj." Lexa said as the warriors nodded their heads and backed away as I lowered my fists. (Connor has proven himself strong.)

Everyone then got back to their work as some warriors came by to collect their unconscious friend. I took my canteen, that was on the floor nearby, pour some water on my hands to wipe the blood from my nose when i saw a child walk over to me. The boy must have been maybe eights years old but he held out a rag to me to which I accepted and nodded my thanks to him. The child nodded back and walked away. I then wet the rag and wiped my face clean and dabbed my bruises

"Impressive, Connor Kingsley." I heard a voice say as I turned to see Indra and her warriors. "We are ready to leave."

"Ok. How far is the nearest river or lake?" I asked her

"Not far. A short walk from here." Indra said

"Ok. Do you have any kind of bucket? Several would be good." I asked.

Indra nodded to one of her warriors who left to get them.

"Why do you need these items?" Indra asked.

"The bucket to mix and gather the clay. Clay needs to be mixed with water and whatever kind of straw or dry material before it's hardened." I explained to her.

"How do you know so much?" Indra asked me

"Where I'm from, we have books and digital records that contain knowledge of practically everything humanity has done in the past countless centuries. My mother and I read and studied them for years. It didn't take long for me to rememeber them." I said as I grabbed my bag and put my canteen inside "What I am about to do has worked for years and I have every confidence that it will work now."

"It better, Connor Kingsley. Or the commander will have your head." Indra said.

"Something tells me that a lot of people want my head anyway." I said as I looked around and see a few distrustful faces

"You would be right." Indra said as her warrior returned with three empty buckets.

"Perfect. Let's go." I said as Indra led the way with me and her warriors following her.

I followed Indra through the woods and after 20 minutes, I heard the signs of rushing water nearby. We eventually found ourselves out of the forest and I saw a sea of rocks, stones, and a stream. It looked beautiful. I then walked forward and grabbed a sample of the ground to test it. It looked similar to the clay deposits I read about back on the Ark. I then took out the topographical map that Dr. Griffin gave me and based on what I could guess about where we are, there should be a small alcove close by where I could find more clay deposits. I walked down the stream for a bit and eventually found that the stream led into a small lake and cave with brown colored soft rock all over the place.

"This is it." I said with a smile as Indra was confused.

"What is it?" She asks me

"A clay deposit and a big one." I said to as I walked forward and began putting into the buckets. I filled about half of the buckets with clay, grabbed some sand that was near the water, some straw and grass from the forest and began mixing it together.

"Can you get me some water?" I asked Indra's warriors

One of the warriors walked over and poured some water into the buckets as I began mixing and mixing it as hard as I could. Indra watched as I continued mixing for a while and adding in more water until I was satisfied with it. After a few moments, I looked at the mixture and smiled.

"Ok, this is good." I said as I walked over to the river to wash my hands. Once they were free of clay, I then picked up the buckets.

"Let's head back. I can show everyone how valuable this stuff is." I said to her which she nodded her head.

Indra escorted me back to the village and I walked over to me tent where I set up the metal plate. I put the buckets of clay down and began collecting sticks and wood for a fire. I took a bundle of grass as tinder and piled on some sticks. People began watching me in curiosity as I gathered up sticks for the fire but before I lit it, I went through the pile of scrap again. I managed to find another flat piece of metal like the one I found before and put it to the side.

I took one of the buckets of clay and began pouring it on the metal as the clay spread out. I poured the second bucket and the clay spread out all over the metal and took it's shape. I looked through the metal and found a long piece of it. I then took it and began evening and flattening the clay. Some spilled over the edge but that was fine. I flattened out the clay and it piled up to about 4 inches in the center and three at the ends, good enough for now. Once I flattened it to my liking, I began letting it air dry while I gathered up more wood and tried to find other scrap metal pieces to use.

I found some bent metal pieces to be used to lift the clay from the hot metal, some sharp pieces that could work as knives, maybe even make a pair of scissors, a hammer and things like that, and some long piece of metal with a flat square that could act as a shovel. Once I found the shovel piece of metal, I began digging up the dirt to make a fire oven or kiln that I saw in the books I used to read. Not only could it help with making more clay items, but also for cooking and for heat.

I dug about a foot into the ground and did my best to even out the ground and smooth it out. That and sifting through all the metal to find things I could use took a few hours. I then checked the clay and it had dried up a bit which did half of the job but now he needed heat to get rid of the excess water to make the clay harden and strong.

I took out a lighter that Kane gave me and lit the grass. It began burning and it didn't take long for a fire to start. The fire was going strong as I took a piece of metal and made sure the sticks were burning as I threw on a log. The fire roared as I began poking it to loose some coals and spread them out. I then looked at the clay and saw that some of it was already drying. I took the other flat piece of metal and put it on top of the clay to make sure it kept its shape. I then grabbed a log from the fire and put it on top to add heat to the top part. I kept a close eye on the clay and fire to make sure it wasn't too hot, and the clay wasn't sticking.

At this point, a lot of the village was watching me work. I saw Nyko walk over and even Indra and the hooded man was curious as to what I was doing. I then saw the top part of the clay harden to which I removed to the top piece of metal and checked it ansnsae that it had hardened nicely. I kept stoking the fire and smiled as things were going as planned.

After another 7 hours, it was late midday and the clay was finished. I tested it by using some metal and tapping the center and heard the satisfying hard tap of metal hitting stone. I then used the bent metal to move the clay. I picked it up and saw that it had all hardened, so I proceeded to place it on the ground to cool off. I smiled as I looked it over and didn't seen any cracks or hairline fractures in the clay. I kept tapping it and noticed that its density and thickness was what I was hoping for. The edges were a bit bulky, and it wasn't completely even but that wasn't anything a little sanding and evening wouldn't fix.

I let the nice breeze cool the hot clay and after about 40 minutes, it was cool enough for me to touch. I saw the commander and her group about to leave but I wanted to show her what I did. She even had my mother's ring in a necklace around her neck. Guess she was being considerate on my feelings of putting it on.

"Commander!" I shouted as the commander's guards stopped me from getting closer. "I did it. I finished the clay. I can show you how helpful it can be."

"Show me." Lexa said as we walked over to My tent/work area and she saw the large piece of brown stone. "That's it?"

"It may not look like much but it's as good as any stone. It's tough against wind, cold weather, and water. It can help keep your homes warm and even make you better fire pits. And it's tough." I said as he managed to pick up the clay. I then moved it over and knelt behind it. "Have one of your archers shoot it. It'll show you that I am telling the truth."

The Commander nodded to her guard with the bow. He pulled one arrow and fired it at the center and it stuck in but didn't go through. I then stood up from the behind the clay slab and smiled as I saw the arrow stick to the clay but only by a half a centimeter. The archer tried again and this time the arrow did the same thing. It barely pierced the clay at all as I smiled widely. I then pat the clay slab and the arrows fell off as everyone was shocked that this substance could stop an arrow.

"See. Told you this stuff is tough." I said as Lexa took out a knife.

"Oh Shit!" I said as I ducked when the Commander threw her knife at the clay and it bounced off.

Everyone was shocked even further that the substance was knife proof as I stood up with a tinge of fear.

"A little warning next time please." I said as I put the clay slab down. "But like I told you, this stuff can help you and everyone here. Make you sturdier walls and better homes."

"Can you make more?" The Commander asked as she walked forward to pick up her knife and touched the clay, seeing the small mark her knife made.

"If I make the right equipment, molds, and material, then yes." I said with confidence replied as Lexa nodded her head to me.

"You are proving your worth, Connor Kingsley." The Commander said as she took off her necklace, removed the lace and gave me back my mother's ring. She then walked away. I looked at the ring and then at the leaving Commander and her guards to which I smile. I then put the ring on my finger and see that his some of the villagers came over to look at the clay. I smile every more for this could help these people live in homes of stronger foundations. This could work.

I then feel someone pat my shoulder. I turn around and see it's the hooded man.

"You have done well Connor. The Commander has given you her confidence. Don't let that go that waste" he said to me.

"Thanks, I won't. I never got your name" I said to him.

"I've been known by many names but those who know me call me Altair" he said to me as he removes his hood and shows me his face.

He seemed to be a lightly skinned man of around 60 years old with gray hair and a pretty defined grey beard. He also has dark blue eyes. He also seems to give off a warming and non threatening vibe in contrast to how scary he was a couple of days ago with those hidden blades of his. I then offer my hand to him.

"Pleasure to meet to you Altair" I said to him with a smile.

He looks at my hand and then produces a small smile as well. He then grabs hold of my hand and we both begin to shake in greeting.

"The pleasure is all mine, Connor" Altair said to me.

While this was happening, some of the villagers were shocked that Altair was shaking my hand. They knew who he is and what he can do. And with that in mind, it is a rare thing for Altair to greet someone warmly. Only a few people in the world can make Altair do that with little difficulty. And those people are long gone. The villagers wonder what it is about Connor Kingsley that would make Altair change his attitude so easily when some take forever to get a fraction of that.

Only time will tell what this new relationship between Altair and Connor would have in store for the future. Only time will tell how Connor would react to Altair being the infamous figure known as...

Wanheda, the Commander of Death.

**Whew this took me a while to do. Hey guys here's a new story that I have been working on. If any of you have read the story 'The Volunteer' by author choejhulkp9, his story inspired me to a version of the 100 story. Except in his story, he used Arrow elements, I plan to use assassin creed elements if Altair wasn't indication. **

**If you see any similarities between this one and his, that's because I asked his permission to use parts of his story as a baseline for mine. Up until a certain point. I asked his permission and he said it was ok. So I hope I don't get into trouble for this. **

**So I hope you guys enjoy what is happening so far. I hope that this catches your interest and if you have any thoughts, let me know through the reviews or PM. This is me, signing out.**


End file.
